A Sticky Situation
by JonK12690
Summary: In this story, the Titans got through some strange times due to an accident with Plasmus. Can the Titans learn to live with this issue, or will they end up tearing each other apart? RobxStar, BBxT, maybe even CyxRae? That ones up to you! Please read and r
1. Chapter 1

_**Teen Titans**_

_**A Sticky Situation**_

_**Chapter One: Roughing It**_

_**IMPORTANT! -The last story I wrote does not apply to this one!**_

Plasmus let out a screech as Cyborg and Starfire hit them with their energy blasts. He appeared out of the smoke as usual, however, to strike them down. The Titans were hitting Plasmus with everything they had, but it didn't seem to be enough. 

"Titans, regroup!" Robin yelled to his teammates. They all huddled around him. "We need to create a plan to take Plasmus down" he said as they hid behind a pile of crates.

"We've tried everything. My cannon isn't strong enough and Starfire's star bolts aren't strong enough either." Cyborg said with frustration.

"We need to trick him. Lure him into a trap, or something." Raven said calmly as usual.

"Raven's right. If we can trap Plasmus, we can probably bring him down. So here's what we're going to do." Robin explained his plan to the team and they went to work. They set up a giant filled sewer pipe near a vat of dangerous chemicals with hazardous side effects. They were hoping that he would go for the bait so Terra and Raven could knock him into the vat of liquid. Once everything was set up, the Titans waited. Sure enough, Plasmus was dumb enough to go for the pipe. The Titans put their plan into action. Raven and Terra knocked him into the vat and they all cheered.

"Nice going Terra!" Beast Boy shouted.

"…And Raven." Robin pointed out. They started to walk away when all of a sudden they heard a bubbling noise coming from behind them. Plasmus shot out of the vat of liquid looking more demented then ever. He had those bubbly things on his head, except now they were a red color. He appeared angry that the Titans had ruined his meal, so he attacked them once again. Plasmus had caught the Titans at a bad time as they were unsuspecting. The girls were in a triangle on one side of the room and the guys were on the other. Here's a diagram to help.

RB T

BB RA

CY S

Plasmus turned to face all of the girls and shot the red substance at them. "Careful girls! We don't know what's in that stuff!" Robin shouted as Plasmus fired. Unfortunately it seemed as though the girls wouldn't be able to move in time, so the guys leapt into action. They each went to push the girl across from them out of harm's way, but to no success. Both the guys and girls were hit by the substance, which appeared to be very sticky. They rolled from the shock of the hit and opened their eyes to discover something terrible had happened. They were stuck together! Raven tried getting up but couldn't due to Beast Boy's weight dragging her down.

"Beast Boy…" Raven moaned. "Get Up!" she yelled as Beast Boy popped up right away, afraid of getting hurt.

"Uh, why am I stuck to you?" Beast Boy asked his gothic friend.

"Because of the liquid that Plasmus shot at us. We're all stuck together now." Robin interrupted as he and Terra walked over stuck together followed by Cyborg and Starfire in the same condition.

"What are we to do, then. I do not wish to be stuck to Cyborg forever! What am I going to do when I have to go to the bathroom or shower or…" Starfire was panicking.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. "It's okay. We'll fix it. I don't know how yet but we will. Let's go down to the hospital to see if they can help. The Titans hopped in the T-car and went to the hospital where the doctors told them that it would take a month for them to develop a solution.

"WHAT!" Raven screamed when she heard the news. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I HAVE TO BE STUCK TO THIS IDIOT FOR A MONTH!" Raven was having a bit of a meltdown.

"Relax Rae." Cyborg was trying to help. "It can't be that bad. Besides now you'll get to spend some quality time with Beast Boy." Beast Boy looked at Raven and smiled as she just groaned. All of a sudden a hospital lamp was engulfed in black and blown up.

"Well it's not like I'm enjoying this. I'd rather be stuck to…" Beast Boy never got the chance to finish.

"Terra. We know." Raven and Cyborg said at the same time. The titans headed back home and had to come up with a way to work things out.

"Okay team. Obviously we are in quite the situation here. But I think we can get through it if we…" Robin was interrupted by the sound of Cyborg and Beast Boy snoring. Raven and Starfire were looking at them and sighing, wondering what they were going to do about sleeping arrangements. "Anyway, we obviously need to sleep and hower at some point in time, so here's what we're going to do. We're going to have to sleep next to the person stuck, seeing as we can't separate." All of the Titans looked embarrassed and/or scared. "But I figured we could all sleep in the main room to keep an eye on each other. Just to make sure of some things…" Robin never finished that sentence. He didn't need to. Everyone knew what he meant. They had a miserable rest of the day. Raven was constantly yelling at Beast Boy. Terra and Robin were arguing about where to go and what to do. Robin wanted to train, but Terra wanted to hang out with Beast Boy, so Robin saw a lot of Raven lately. Cyborg and Starfire were getting along pretty well, so they didn't really fight much. They tried to compromise about the things they wanted to do. Cyborg wanted to play game station and Starfire wanted to do the "hanging out" with whom else but Robin. They found time to do both though. Finally, nighttime came. Cyborg and Starfire filled the air mattresses.

" Friends, this will be most fun. It will be like a month long slumber party!" Starfire shouted

"Joy." Raven groaned.

"Oh come on Raven. It won't be that bad. It's just me." Beast Boy said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Raven said as Cyborg and Robin laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking bird boy. You're stuck with stick woman over here." Raven pointed to Terra.

"Don't remind me." He responded.

"Come on Robin, you're just jealous 'cause I got stuck to your girlfriend. We all know you'd wanna be me right now." Cyborg said to his apparently jealous friend.

"Why would Robin wish to be attached to me?" Starfire asked Cyborg.

"Not another word, Cyborg." Robin said while looking like he was going to kill Cyborg. "Anyway, we have three king size air mattresses, so the people attached will have to, well…I think you get the picture."

"You must be joking. This is going to be the worst night of my life." Raven was saying as a light bulb exploded.

"Come on Raven, it could be worse. You could be stuck to Cyborg." Beast Boy said.

"Why would that be worse?" Raven asked her friend.

"You'd get no room on the bed. I feel sorry for Starfire." Beast Boy said as he pointed over towards those two. Cyborg was already asleep. He must have been comfortable with the situation, because he fell right to sleep. Starfire, on the other hand, was having some trouble fitting on the bed without going on top of Cyborg. It was a very disturbing sight.

"I'd rather sleep with Cyborg than sleep with you." Raven said as she paused and thought about what she had just said. "Wow, that did not sound right at all." The Titans all eventually fell asleep. Robin and Terra weren't to concerned. Robin was mature enough to handle it, and Terra didn't mind too much. _At least he's not ugly or something _Terra thought to herself. The Titans didn't know it, but they had more to worry about then being stuck in the same bed.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Fun In The Sun **_

It was a few days later and strangely no villains had popped up within the last two days. The sun was shining across the bay, making the water look beautiful. _It sparkled like my car after I waxed it yesterday _Cyborg thought to himself. Cyborg was fully rested, but it seemed like Starfire hadn't slept well in days. Cyborg and Starfire were the only two up at the moment, and Cyborg was starting to cook breakfast. Cyborg was frying the eggs while Starfire made the pancakes. Cyborg reached over for the salt and accidentally put his hand on Starfire's. They both blushed and drew back quickly, embarrassed. It was a good thing they drew back so quickly, seeing as Robin walked in with Terra a second later.

"Smells good Cyborg. What is it this morning?" Terra asked her mechanical friend.

"Eggs and Pancakes. I have a little help though." Cyborg said as he smiled and looked over at Starfire. She smiled back. Raven had been trying to get up for hours, but Beast Boy was sound asleep. They all looked over at Raven and chuckled as she sighed. In about fifteen more minutes Beast Boy finally woke up, and they all had breakfast. Beast Boy was complaining that Cyborg wouldn't cook his tofu bacon. "Dude, I'm not cookin' that tofu stuff. It's just plain gross." Cyborg was saying to his green friend.

"Come on Cy! I'm not going to eat those real eggs or pancakes." Beast Boy said.

"I guess you'll just eat cereal then." Cyborg said. Everyone chuckled, even Raven. It was actually a pretty nice day outside, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Cyborg thought that maybe this could be a good day for the Titans to spend a day together to strengthen their friendship. He was determined to get Raven to play football today, since she never had played before. Then they could play three on three volleyball too. He hoped that she would play with them. After breakfast he called all the titans over to the sofa for the big news. "Alright, y'all. I've been doin' some thinkin' and have come up with the ultimate plan for a totally awesome day of incredible fun…"

"Just get on with it already." Raven interrupted.

"As I was saying, we're going to the lake for camping! I've got the whole day planned out for us. I called the police and they said it was okay if we took the day off. They said nothing was happening today anyway. So I figured we could go down to the lake and try to have some fun today. We could swim and play football and eat and play volleyball and eat and other cool stuff. What do you guys think?" Cyborg was clearly out of breath by this point.

"That's sweet Cyborg! Can we?" Beast Boy looked at Robin with desperation.

"Cyborg are you sure it's okay with the police?" Robin asked him.

"Relax, man. They said it was okay, that we deserved it." Cyborg said.

"This is gonna be so cool." Beast Boy said.

"I guess so…" Robin said.

"Yes!" Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Terra all said. Raven kept quiet as usual. She didn't seem very enthusiastic, but that was how she always acted. The titans packed their equipment and headed to the lake. When they got there Cy and Beast Boy tried to set up the tent. But every time they made it look like it was standing up, it just fell over again with the slightest touch.

"Uh, Cyborg." Raven approached him. "Do you need some help with that? It doesn't look like it's going very well." She watched as Beast Boy tried over and over, only to fail.

"Raven, this is sort of a guy thing. Why don't you go help Star get some firewood or something?" Cyborg was trying not to be mean.

"Just move." Raven pushed him aside and lifted up her hand. She used her magic to set the tent up within three seconds. "A guy thing, huh?" She looked at Cyborg as he just said

"Uh….." Cyborg was speechless. Raven laughed a little and smiled, then tried to hide it. But Cyborg was no dope. He saw it as a smirk ran across his face. "You smiled." He said simply.

"What? No I didn't." Raven said.

"Don't lie Rae, I saw it. Smiles look good on you. You should use them more often." He said as she blushed.

"Ehemm…" Beast Boy and Starfire were standing right next to them. "We're right here you know."

"Sorry." They both said as they pulled it together.

"Guys, come on in! The water's fine!" Terra shouted as she dragged Robin along, who had a look of sorrow on his face.

"Raven can we please go swimming!" Beast Boy was desperate to swim with his friends.

"Need to meditate." Raven replied simply.

"Pllleeeaaassseee!" Beast Boy was begging now.

"Alright, fine. But I won't like it. And you have to promise not to look." Raven said very threateningly.

"Raven we already went over this with the whole shower thing. Starfire and Terra don't seem to mind as much as you do." Beast Boy was curious.

"Look, do you want to go swimming or not?" Raven asked him with great anger in her voice.

"Yes I do." Beast Boy said simply.

"Then let me change somewhere more secluded." Raven said.

"How about over there?" Beast Boy asked.

"It'll have to do." Raven said. They walked over to the area Beast Boy had pointed out before. "You have to promise not to look. I will literally kill you if I even catch the slightest peek over…"

"Okay okay. I get it. I won't look. I promise." Beast Boy was trying to convince her. "I'm a man of my word."

"What do you mean, man?" Raven said. "Whatever. I'm changing now so look away." She said as she started to change into her suit. _Wow this is really weird _Beast Boy thought to himself. _It's not like I want to see Raven naked…ewww…but then why do I feel like I have the urge to look over…_"I'm done. Now it's your turn. And trust me. I WON'T look for obvious reasons." She turned away as he started to change. When they got done the others were all laughing and swimming around as Beast Boy dragged Raven into doing a cannon ball.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Frustration**_

The Titans were all sitting around the campfire, singing badly and telling cheesy ghost stories. It was good to see the titans having fun, well, except Raven. She was trying to meditate through Starfire and Cyborg's horrible voices combined, Beast Boy telling horrible jokes and Robin's pathetic attempts to keep the fire going. He wasn't very good because it was very dim. Robin was becoming frustrated, so he started to yell at it. Raven finally gave up when Cyborg said something to her.

"Hey Rae! Come roast marshmallows with us! They're good!" He said to her. She looked over at him and said…

"I think I'll pass." Raven was really trying to meditate still. Starfire had finally stopped singing her horrible folk songs; Beast Boy and Terra were already roasting their marshmallows. Beast Boy was so busy staring at Terra, he didn't realize that he stuck his marshmallow to Terra's.

"Uh, Beast Boy. Your marshmallow is stuck to mine." Terra pointed out without looking at him. She then looked over to meet his eyes for a quick second before they looked away, embarrassed.

"Raven, you must roast the marshmallows with us. It is most entertaining to watch them light on fire and twirl them around!" Starfire was lighting her marshmallows on fire and Robin was trying to tell her that she was supposed to lightly toast and then eat them, not light them up.

"If it'll make you guys happy, I guess it couldn't hurt…" Raven said.

"Great!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Now how all you do is take the marshmallow and put it on the end of your stick like this." He showed her how to do it. Raven sat there paying no real attention to Cyborg. She was wishing she could read or meditate or something at least slightly entertaining. Robin and Starfire were sitting next to each other; Beast Boy of course was sitting next to Terra, which left Cyborg sitting next to Raven. They were still stuck, so they were sitting in a circle around the campfire. Eventually they told their ghost stories, ate their marshmallows and started to get ready for bed. They had to use extra large sleeping bags, seeing as they were stuck together. After they all got set up in their pajamas, they set good night and went to bed. About an our later, Cyborg was asleep, holding a little teddy bear and snoring loudly making it hard for anyone else to go to sleep.

"He sounds like a garbage truck. I can't take it anymore!" Raven really was cranky, not that she isn't normally, but now that she was tired, she was about to explode on poor Cyborg.

"Relax, he's just snoring." Robin was trying to calm Raven down. Beast Boy and Terra had managed to fall asleep also. Starfire was going to have a difficult night with Cyborg hogging up most of the space again. Plus he was snoring, so it seemed like poor Starfire wasn't going to get any sleep that night, or for the next month. They finally all got to sleep, but Starfire wasn't so cheery the next morning. Cyborg was frying bacon on the little frying pan he had brought with him. Beast Boy was trying to shove his tofu bacon onto the pan, but Cyborg wouldn't let him. They were arguing pretty ferociously.

"If I didn't cook that tofu stuff yesterday, what makes you think I'll cook it today?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"Because you feel like being nice today?" Beast Boy sounded hopeful.

"Nah." Cyborg said. "I don't think so." The boys continued to argue until Starfire had heard enough of it. She beat Raven to the punch.

"SHUT UP!" Starfire yelled. Both of the guys and Raven were stunned and they all fell silent right away.

"What's her deal." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"I don't know man. Maybe she's got a rock in her shoe or something." Cyborg whispered back.

"Mornin' guys." Terra said as she and Robin walked out of the tent. They both looked rough. Robin's normally messy hair was like a jungle and Terra's hair was on the fritz. "Thanks for breakfast, Cyborg."

"No problem! It's fresh eggs and bacon made over a natural flame. Mmmm mmmmmm! And it smells so good!" Cyborg was boasting about his breakfast he made.

"Hi Starfire." Robin said to her, but she just looked away. "What's wrong with Starfire?" Robin whispered to Cyborg.

"I think she has a rock in her shoe or something. Eggs?" Cyborg offered the delicious looking eggs to his friend.

"Sure Cyborg." The two of them sat down and started to pig out as usual. Raven was sipping her herbal tea, Beast Boy was now just getting the chance to cook his breakfast, and he seemed very angry about it. Terra was eating some of Cy's bacon and Starfire was sitting there with a grumpy look on her face.

"Yo Terra stop stealing my bacon!" Cyborg took the strips of goodness from her.

"You should share Cyborg!" Terra and Cyborg were having a tug of war with the bacon and yelling when Starfire yelled even more loudly.

"Stop!" Starfire shouted so the entire forest could here her.

"Starfire why did you yell like that?" Robin asked her with shock in his eyes.

"I have not been sleeping so well lately due to some unfortunate circumstances." She said grimly as she looked at Cyborg. All the others looked at him too.

"What?" Cyborg asked as they all gazed at him.

"Your snore sounds like a garbage truck." Raven said while sipping her tea.

"Yeah dude. Seriously you need like snore control or something." Beast Boy was trying not to be mean.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. In fact it's good payback for what I have to go through." Cyborg said.

"Please Cyborg, enlighten us." Raven said while she was looking down at her book.

"Alright, I will. You know how annoying it is to have to take an hour out of your day just so Starfire can fix her hair. I don't know who she's trying to impress, but they're sure getting a lot of Starfire's time…"

"Okay Cyborg, we get it." Robin said, seeing were this might be headed.

"At least you don't have to sit there for hours listening to Azerath Metrion Zinthos. I spend so much time listening to that and doing nothing it's pathetic. I can't even really think without hearing those words over and over…." Beast Boy seemed rather angry. Apparently the anger was spreading like a cold.

"Well excuse me, but I didn't think that you could actually think deeply." Raven said to him, which apparently, was crossing the line.

"Raven, that's it! I've had it! I've had it with your attitude, I've had with your insults and I've had with your complaints! Even when I try to be nice and try to make you laugh, all you do is shun me or make fun of me or my jokes! Well guess what Raven? I've had enough!" Beast Boy was shouting very loudly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Raven said to him.

"This." Beast Boy morphed into a tiger. Even though Raven was stuck to him he was able to claw her across the stomach.

"Raven!" Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Terra all shouted.

"Sleep tight." Robin threw his electric disk at Beast Boy, knocking him out. Meanwhile, in the depths of a dark, abandoned warehouse Slade was reviewing his plans.

"Excellent work, Plasmus. The titans are falling into my trap. Soon they will be so busy fighting each other they won't have time to stop me. Who knows, they may even eliminate each other for me. Wouldn't that be nice?" Slade was very confident in his plans. Back at the tower the titans were already having some issues.

"How could he just attack her like that?" Cyborg said in disbelief.

"I don't know, but these two have been fighting for a long time. Beast Boy just had just had enough of Raven's insults." Terra explained.

"Oh so now you're gonna blame Raven for this." Cyborg said.

"Yeah I probably should. She is always being mean to Beast Boy. He only tries to help her." Terra said to Cyborg.

"I wouldn't consider clawing her across the stomach helping her." Robin interrupted. "Raven may not be the nicest person but she would never harm Beast Boy like this. What Beast Boy did was cruel and stupid." Robin said to her simply.

"You never help Beast Boy, you always stick up for Raven. Why is it always his fault?" Terra shouted.

"It wouldn't be his fault if he wasn't always causing the problems!" Robin shouted. Terra and Robin continued to argue about whose fault it was while Starfire and Cyborg argued about their bad habits. It was not a good day for the Titans at all.


End file.
